In recent years, mobile wireless communications have become increasingly popular. Initial implementations of mobile wireless communications, for example in the form of cellular telephone networks, supported circuit switched voice communication services. The carriers developed short message service (SMS) technology to provide text and/or email communications via the wireless communication networks. As the public wireless communication networks have evolved to provide greater bandwidth and packet based services, the industry has developed a variety of data services, such as web browsing, as well as a variety of services using multimedia message service (MMS) technology.
There have been many situations in which notifications were provided to account holders. To ensure effective communication of such notifications, Verizon Wireless implemented a delivery approach which utilized one or more electronic delivery methods as the first attempts. Verizon Wireless also implemented an internal notification file review system to ensure files containing customer critical notifications were not corrupted or missing from the Verizon Wireless computer network. The Verizon Wireless files resulting in customer notifications are transferred within the Verizon Wireless computer network using a system called Network Data Mover (NDM). Using the NDM, files are transferred to a group of servers from which the customer notifications are processed. When a file transfer via the NDM is unsuccessful or faulty, an error message is generated and sent to the Customer Communication Enterprise Services (CCES) department for investigation of the error. For example, when a “bill is ready to view” notification is triggered, a notification file is generated which will result in a notification being sent to the customer using the communication method chosen by the customer. The notification file may be stored with other similar customer notification files on the CCES servers until a batch or grouping of the files can be processed together. Other example notifications include an alert that an automatic payment has been received or a the expiration date on a credit card on file has expired.
The error message described above may be generated in two situations. First, when a notification file is created, a data check is performed to confirm the quality of the file creation. If the file was created, and the record count or file size is zero, an error message may be generated. Second, an error message may be generated when the system searches for a notification file in preparation for sending a customer message and determines the file is either corrupt or missing. Due to the “flag” or alert, the customer communication transaction will not take place without intervention from the CCES department. However, in previous error notification systems or techniques, the content of the error message would be scant and offer very little detailed information. This limited information would require the CCES department to manually check on the status of multiple file's arrival or content validity.
Hence a need exists for the design and implementation of an automated centralized reporting system that can provide the CCES department with an updated file report across all subject servers regarding the location of customer notification files within the customer communication system. A complete report would allow the CCES department to investigate and remedy errors much faster and would result in a more efficient client notification process.